dishonoredfandomcom-20200222-history
Vera Moray
Vera Moray (or Granny Rags) was a wealthy aristocrat living in the high reaches of society who, after an ill-fated expedition to the Pandyssian Continent, became a practitioner of black magic and descended into madness. During the events of Dishonored, she is a homeless and blind old woman who is often harassed by her fellow citizens. While she appears on the surface to be vulnerable, destitute, and senile, her true and darker nature lies underneath. She is a powerful and partially immortal witch who, like Corvo Attano, employs supernatural powers that were granted to her by the Outsider. Biography Decades prior to the events of Dishonored, Vera was the revered wife of Lord Preston Moray, head of the Moray family (which was, at the time, similar in wealth and prestige to the Perth, Inchmouth, Carmine and Boyle families). It is noted by the Outsider that Vera was once a well-known figure at court; she received marriage proposals from a great variety of men, including an Emperor. She also personally notes that of her many friends, she was the only one to be painted by Anton Sokolov when he was first coming to prominence. When she did marry, she and her husband traveled widely, "to the far ends of the Isles." At an indeterminate time, she joined her husband on an expedition to the mysterious continent of Pandyssia. The expedition was marked by madness and death, which started when Vera took an interest in the practices of the continent's ancient peoples. This appears to be where she first came into contact with the Outsider. The experience caused Vera to lose her sanity and later go blind. At some point, Vera gained a level of immortality by binding her soul to a cameo of herself, an act taken from her husband's journal notes concerning an ancient Pandyssian legend. On her return to Dunwall, Vera's circumstances spiraled into misfortune--she lost her status in high society and began living on the streets. According to Slackjaw, when he was a young child, Vera was already well-known as Granny Rags. Missions Granny Rags provides Corvo with two secondary missions during his quest to kill Thaddeus Campbell, the High Overseer. Her first mission requires Corvo to deal with a group of "gentlemen callers" who have come to collect protection money from her. The second involves infecting their elixir still with the rat plague from viscera found at the Offices of Dr. Galvani. Both may be accomplished non-lethally; however, infecting the elixir still does increase chaos, and will lead to the appearance of weepers at the Dunwall Whiskey Distillery during House of Pleasure. At a later point of Corvo's adventure, he comes across Granny Rags's secret lair before entering the Dunwall Sewers; she is preparing to murder, cook, and eat Slackjaw. Corvo can choose to assist Granny Rags, or engage her and save Slackjaw. Although she does not appear in person, Granny Rags is also the author of four more side objectives in The Knife of Dunwall ''and ''The Brigmore Witches ''DLCs. Skills If Granny is fought in the sewers, she can be observed using Blink, Devouring Swarm and Windblast. She also possesses the ability to summon a thick cloud of mist. However, unlike other characters associated with the Outsider such as Daud, she is not resistant to most of Corvo's powers, such as Bend Time, or Possession. Rats summoned with Devouring Swarm will not attack her, however, and she will thank Corvo for summoning more of her "little pretties." She is able to create Runes with an ability given to her by the Outsider.Empowering the Player in a Story-rich Environment: Co-Directing Dishonored notes Granny Rags' Cameo Granny Rags' Cameo is a unique item found in the ''Dishonored mission The Flooded District. The cameo is located in the lair of Granny Rags deep within the sewer system of Dunwall. It is the secret to her powers and longevity. Granny has enchanted it so that as long as the Cameo exists, she can never truly be killed. Before she was known as Granny Rags, Vera Moray first discovered the idea when perusing the field manuals of an explorer who studied a colleague’s interpretations of Pandyssian carvings. According to his journal, the explorer noticed Vera’s interest. Unwisely, he attempted to reprimand her, thinking such interest was unseemly for a woman of her station. It is implied that the explorer met an untimely fate at her hands. Afterwards, she bound her powers to the cameo through unknown rituals. The Cameo is kept hidden beneath a pair of plush red pillows on a bed near an incinerator in Granny’s quarters. While Slackjaw truthfully states that burning the cameo is the only way to truly destroy Granny Rags, he erroneously declares that she will also instantly lose her powers and die when the item is destroyed. How Slackjaw came upon his knowledge of the cameo is never revealed. Trivia *She is voiced by Susan Sarandon. *After Corvo completes her first task, Vera insists he leave so that she may feed her "birdies." She will exit her house to a small backyard area--Corvo can peek through the keyhole of the back door to see her "birdies," revealing them to be plague rats. *She cannot be harmed as long as her cameo, a small trinket hidden underneath her pillow, remains intact. When it is destroyed, Vera can be killed with a single hit, or rendered unconscious. **If Corvo attempts to kill or render Vera unconscious before he has access to her cameo, her body will turn into a pack of plague rats, which will then attack him. She will be unharmed by the attempt and will make future appearances as normal. *In The Journal of Granny Rags, Vera admits to killing her husband and making runes and bone charms out of him. *The Royal Interrogator met her as a boy and through her was introduced to worship of the Outsider. *Apart from the Outsider, no characters appear to be aware of Vera's true identity, referring to her only as Granny Rags throughout the course of Dishonored. *If Corvo ignores Granny Rags during the High Overseer Campbell mission, the door in the sewers will be already open and the path to her lair will be blocked. This allows Corvo to complete the mission faster; however, he will miss several important items, such as books, a rune, and a Sokolov painting. The fate of Slackjaw in this circumstance is unknown. *Early on in the High Overseer Campbell mission, she tells Corvo that Dr. Galvani is her doctor. Gallery 01 granny.png|Granny Rags in an abandoned building. Granny_Rags_Ingame.png|Vera Moray, as Granny Rags. Vera_Moray_Dishonored.png|Vera Moray. VeraMoray.jpg|A portrait of a younger Vera Moray. Granny Rag's Cameo.png|Granny Rags' cameo. Granny Rags and Slackjaw.jpg|The final confrontation between Granny Rags and Slackjaw. 03 granny.png|Granny Rags and her soup. granny rags01.png|Granny Rags in her house. granny rags02.png|Granny Rags on the balcony of her house. Veramorayconcept.jpg|Concept art. grannnny.png|Granny Rags has a proposition for Corvo. Vera Moray.png|Vera's tarot card in the Special Edition Tarot Deck. Granny shrine.png|Granny Rags in front of her Outsider shrine. Granny symbol03b triangle.png|A symbol by Granny Rags. Granny symbol02c circle.png|A symbol drawn on the ground by Granny Rags. Granny symbol 01b tree.png|One of Granny's symbols - a tree. granny symbol04 rat.png|One of Granny's symbols. References ru:Старая Ветошь de:Vera Moray Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Enemies Category:Allies Category:Spoilers Category:Supernatural Category:Aristocrats